Hetalee!
by Pecore-Nere
Summary: When Alfred came up with the idea of forming a Glee club, Arthur knew this could only lead into chaos - or worse. High school AU - Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

**Chapter I**

"Hey, Artie. Do you know what Glee is?"

The surprised Brit turned to face the American sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. "Why, yes of course I do. I've watched it several times," he answered, his enormous eyebrows furrowing. "Why did you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking about that. I have an idea…"

"No," Arthur cut through Alfred's sentence.

"What? I didn't even say anything!" Alfred yelled incredulously at the Brit that sat behind the wooden desk.

"Well, you ideas usually involved a great deal of crap, so I chose to cut you before you say any of them," Arthur replied curtly, continuing to read the documents in front of him. "Speaking of which, why are you in here? You're not even part of the Student Committee, Alfred."

"Well, I came here because I had this marvelous idea, and I'm not leaving until you hear it!" Alfred said indignantly, puffing his uniform-clad chest.

Arthur sighed and dropped the documents on the desk, no longer reading them like he was supposed to. "I guess there's no getting away from this. Okay, what is this marvelous idea you have?" he asked with a tired voice.

"See, I have an idea! You see, our school didn't have a glee club, so…"

"No," Arthur immediately cut across Alfred's speech.

"_What?_"

"If that's your idea, you might as well just leave this room," Arthur said curtly, returning to his precious documents.

"But… You haven't even heard…!"

"I figured it out the moment you speak '_our__school didn't have a glee club'_. Your so-called marvelous idea must be to start a glee club in this school, right?" Arthur said in a flat tone.

"Well, yeah! In fact it is!" Alfred replied indignantly.

"Well, since the last time you formed a club you had failed miserably, I'm not letting you form any form of club anymore," Arthur said, still busy checking and signing the mountainous documents he had to work on.

"What! It was an alien investigation club! It didn't fail or anything; it was awesome in fact!" Alfred practically yelled at Arthur, his face flustered.

"Well, yeah. Awesome in the way, like, you nearly blown up the entire school with that fake alien friend of yours. What was his name…?"

"His name's Tony, and he is _not_a fake alien!" Alfred yelled.

"Say what you want, I'm still not letting you form that Glee club," Arthur said flatly.

"Well, I'll report to the principal then!"

"Oh, did you forgotten already?" Arthur smirked with satisfaction. "That old man already gave half of his authority as a Principal to me. He was so _lazy_that he decided to just give me half of his work, along with half of his authority… Beside, do you think it's that easy to find him in this school?"

Alfred flinched at the thought of having to search for that Principal in the large school complex. Clearly, Arthur had already won the fight.

"Aww, come on Artie! Why are you so mean to me?" he pouted, changing his strategy. He blinked his baby blue eyes, trying to look like a kicked puppy.

"I'm not mean, Alfred. I'm being reasonable. A Glee club is gonna take a lot of budget. Did you even think about that?" Arthur sighed painfully, putting the finished pile of document at the end of the desk.

"Oh yeah… Damn…" Alfred cursed under his breath.

"See? You didn't even think about it. Now get out of my office. I have lots of work to do," Arthur shooed Alfred away, his emerald eyes still scanning an unfinished piece of document.

"But… Please, Arthur. Give me a chance. Just one chance!" Alfred pleaded as he stood up. Slowly, he walked toward Arthur's desk.

"Alfred, you heard what I say about it. Now get out," Arthur said curtly.

"But…!"

"No."

"Aww, Artie!"

"No. Once I said no, it'll always be a no."

"Come on..! Pwease, pwetty pwease, Awtie!" Alfred resorted into using his so-called baby voice.

Arthur, extremely tired and frustrated by the constant pressure of the mountainous work and Alfred's non-stop whining, finally yelled, "FINE! Go form a fucking Glee club somewhere! But mind you, you insufferable git, you have to prove me first that you're able to get at least FOUR members beside yourself! If you failed to do that, there will be no Glee whatsoever! Now GET OUT!"

"Aww, thank you, Artie! You're the best!" Alfred beamed, grinning so wide it was surprising his face didn't break in half.

"_GET OUT!_"

"Oh, okay!" Alfred immediately ran and exited the Student Committee office, ignoring Arthur's screeching behind him.

Alfred stared at the announcement he put up on the corkboard this morning. Students were supposed to sign up there, if they were interested to join the newly formed Glee club. Alfred had to get four members that way, and he have to audition them himself. It turned out he didn't need to.

Nobody signed their name on the empty announcement. The announcement had been placed on the corkboard since morning; now it was time to go home, and still nobody had signed their name on it. It's not like nobody was interested. It's more like, when they found out that it was Alfred who formed the club, they backed away instantly. Alfred already got himself a bad rep since his alien investigation club run amok through the school a few months ago. Nobody in their right mind would like to repeat the same incidence twice.

Alfred frowned as he pulled off the tacks that attached the piece of paper to the corkboard. "How could this be? I thought my idea was totally awesome!" he grumbled childishly. "Geez, Arthur's gonna be so damn happy if he know about this…"

"If he knew about what..?"

Alfred turned to see who said that, only to find his upperclassmen – well, women, in this case – Elizaveta Héderváry. She was on her way to her boyfriend's class, it seemed – his name was Roderich or something – for she brought along piles of music sheet in her hands. Suddenly, an idea appeared in Alfred's mind. "That's it! I should ask Elizaveta and her boyfriend to join my Glee club!" he thought happily.

"Alfred..?" Elizaveta's voice broke him off his suddenly thundering train of thought.

"Yeah? Oh, I'm sorry," Alfred grinned. "Say, Elizaveta, would you like to join a Glee club?"

"Glee..? As in that TV Series?" Elizaveta furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah, like that," Alfred smiled as he leaned on the corkboard.

"Well, that is interesting… Maybe I'll sign up…" she mused. "Well, I'll tell you later. I've got to meet Roderich."

"Why don't you ask Roderich to sign up along with you?" Alfred pushed swiftly as he grinned sneakily. "That'll be fun, isn't it?"

"Oh, okay then!" Elizaveta grinned, seeming to be delighted with the idea.

"Well, if you're interested, just sign up here, okay?" Alfred pointed to the paper still attached on the corkboard, one piece of tack left still connected to the board. The paper hung limply, pathetic and sad.

"Okay! Well, bye now, Alfred!" Elizaveta grinned and dashed off, leaving Alfred alone in the empty school hallway.

_Maybe I don't need to take it down after all..._Alfred thought, grinning to himself as he grabbed his backpack and got ready to go home.

The next morning, Alfred came in the morning only to find out if Elizaveta and Roderich had signed their name on the announcement yet. It turned out they did; Elizaveta's scrawny writing and Roderich's graceful, slanting writing filled the topmost of the list. Grinning to himself, immediately Alfred headed to his locker to get his books.

As he approached his locker, suddenly he realized an important fact. He only managed to get two members. He still needed two more. But who..?

After he got his books, Alfred slammed the locker door shut and immediately headed off to find Elizaveta. She _is_one of the girls who had most friends in the school, so maybe she can help Alfred find some more members. After running all around the school, finally Alfred found Elizaveta hanging out in the library with his boyfriend Roderich ("I didn't know we had a library! Did they sell burgers there?" Alfred thought). Elizaveta seemed content to watch Roderich reading, but certainly she was not pleased with the fact that the school library didn't have any yaoi doujins.

"Elizaveta!" Alfred yelled, calling the brunette from the entrance of the library. Elizaveta was sitting on a couch beside Roderich, ten meters away from the entrance. Lots of students were staring with annoyance at Alfred, but the happy American seemed to be oblivious to the numerous glares directed at him.

Elizaveta, looking slightly embarrassed, left Roderich on the couch and approached Alfred. "What do you want?" Elizaveta hissed in annoyance, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Did you know that you're not supposed to shout in libraries?"

"Oh, really? I didn't know!" Alfred grinned happily, ignoring Elizaveta's dark expression. "Look, Elizaveta. Could you help me with something?"

"What?"

"Could you help me find other members for the Glee club?"

"_What?_" Elizaveta hissed incredulously. "Well, I could try, but… Alfred, other kids seemed to be scared of you and this Glee club idea!"

"Non-sense! Well, thanks anyway, Elizaveta!" Alfred waved his hand, as if the fact that 90% of the school population thought of him as a delusional psychotic ego-maniac didn't mean anything. Then, he dashed away from the library, leaving Elizaveta alone on the entrance.

Sighing painfully, Elizaveta returned to the couch, where Roderich was still intent on his book. "Something wrong, Elizaveta?" he questioned, cocking his eyebrows as he saw Elizaveta's troubled expression.

"Well… Do you know anybody who's not afraid of Alfred in this school?" Elizaveta asked him doubtfully.

"_What?_"

"Oh, whatever."

The official Hetalia Academy Glee Club gathered inside the music room. The said club, though, only officially had three members. Well, four to be exact, but the fourth was nowhere to be found. Alfred was still humming happily, oblivious to the depressed atmosphere inside the music room. Roderich was playing a depressing song on the piano, while Elizaveta was biting on her fingernails. "Where _is_Antonio? I thought he said he agreed to join…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Well, Elizaveta, maybe it turned out he was afraid after all," Roderich sighed as his fingers danced across the keys of the piano, creating an intricate web of melody.

Just as he said that though, suddenly the door to the music room banged open, revealing an olive skinned teenager panting in front of the door. "Lo siento, llego tarde," he panted slightly, sweat trickled from his wavy dark brown hair.

"Ah, Antonio. Finally you came," Elizaveta's eyes glimmered dangerously as she hovered toward the door.

"Lo siento, mi querida! Sorry! Lovi was being all whiny at the basketball club, so I was unable to leave on time," the handsome teen wiped sweat off his forehead, his basketball jersey soaked in sweat.

"No kidding, Elizaveta? The fourth member is _the_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?" Alfred's eyebrows cocked in surprise.

"Well, he was the only who is not afraid of you, so…" Elizaveta stated, a little unsure. "He's okay, right?"

"Yeah, it's just that…" Alfred snickered. "I never thought that a famous basketball club member could sing!"

"That is an _insult_, mi querida! I can sing too, you know," Antonio pouted childishly as he walked into the nearly empty music room. "Besides, the only reason I joined this club is because Elizaveta told me that you're betting it against that cocky _Head of Student Committee_…"

"Speaking of which, Alfred," Roderich interfered. "_Can_you sing?"

"Well…"

The other club member stared at him incredulously.

**A/N: Well, this idea had been nagging on ever since I watched Glee. At first I wanted to make this a parody, but the characters are way too different so I couldn't fit it in. Anyway, tell meh whaddya think about this! :D**

**ps. For Antonio's Spanish dialog, I merely used GoogleTranslator for it. Feel free to notice me if you find any mistakes! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The other club members stared incredulously at Alfred.

"Well? _Can _you sing, Alfred?" Roderich repeated, his eyes glaring at Alfred behind his wire-rimmed glasses.

Alfred merely grinned weakly, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Well…"

"Answer him," Elizaveta hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Okay, okay! Well, to tell you guys the truth…" Alfred quickly started after he saw Elizaveta's impatience. "I… I don't know."

Roderich, Elizaveta, and Antonio stared at him incredulously. "What do you mean, you don't know?" Antonio questioned, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Don't you ever sing before, Alfred?"

"Well…"

"…"

"Oh, enough of this! Why don't we just try singing, so we can find out whether or not any of us can sing!" Roderich slammed his fist impatiently on the keys of the piano, creating an ear-splitting noise.

"Oh, yeah! Maybe we should!" Antonio agreed as he sat on one of the chairs in the music room, dropping his bag on the floor.

As the three chatted animatedly about what song should they sing, Alfred was worrying about the fact that he didn't know whether or not he can sing. Now that he give it a thought, he had never tried singing before. Even though he watched Glee every week, and had a complete collection of its first half of the first season, he never tried to sing. It was weird, how Alfred actually knew a lot of songs, but never sang himself.

"Alfred..? Alfred!"

Suddenly, Elizaveta's voice broke through Alfred's train of thought. Her green eyes were staring suspiciously at Alfred. "Are you okay? You seemed distressed," she asked, her eyes narrowing slightly as she brushed a strand of hair off her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So how is it going?" Alfred asked, his cheeks blushing out of embarrassment.

Sighing painfully, Elizaveta said, "_You're_ the founder of this club, Alfred. _You're_ supposed to be the one who tells us what to do, not the opposite."

"Oh yeah…" Alfred grinned, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Elizaveta sighed and folded her arms. "Well, we decided that each of us should just try and sing something. Roderich will accompany with the piano," she told the dumbfounded Alfred. "Since you're the one who dragged us into this mess, you should be the one who sing first."

"What? No!" Alfred burst out loud. Somehow, the thought of having to perform first scared the hell out of him.

Elizaveta cocked one of her eyebrows.

"I mean… I'm a hero, so I should perform the last! The best always comes in the last moments!" Alfred tried to reason, although his reason seemed unreasonable even to his own ears. He could feel his cheeks burning as Elizaveta stared sceptically at him.

"Well, if that's what you want… Okay, fine," she sighed. "Antonio, would you like to go first?"

"Seguro, mi querida!" Antonio grinned widely at Elizaveta.

Elizaveta narrowed her eyes dangerously. Anyone on their right mind wouldn't dare to irritate her whenever she did that, but Antonio wasn't a very bright person either, so he merely stood up and walked into the front of the room, still grinning like an idiot. Roderich stared at him sceptically from the grand piano; clearly he doubted Antonio's statement that he can sing.

"What are you going to sing?" Roderich asked him.

"Well… You know 'I'm Yours', right?" Antonio grinned sheepishly, running his hand through his wavy hair. "Y'know..? Jason Mraz?"

"Yes, of course I know. I'm not an idiot," Roderich snapped as he straightened his glasses.

"Well… Yeah, that's it…" Antonio grinned, slightly unsure about what he should say.

"Are you ready, then?" Roderich tapped his fingers impatiently on the keys.

"Oh, yeah… Sure!"

As Alfred and Elizaveta sat on the front rows of chairs, Roderich played the familiar intro of the famous song. Elizaveta seemed to be enjoying herself, but Alfred's heart was thundering in his chest. He always boasted about how he wasn't scared of anything (except ghosts, perhaps), but suddenly the prospect of having to sing in front of these audience scared him like hell. He sat stiffly on the plastic chair, his shoulder square and cold sweat trickled down his forehead.

"_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it…"_

"What if they laughed at me..?" Alfred thought miserably.

"_I tried to beat you, but you're so hard that I melted…"_

"But I'm a hero… They wouldn't dare to laugh at me…" Alfred continued in his head, only vaguely listening to Antonio's singing.

"_I fell right through the cracks… And now I'm trying to get back…"_

Alfred continued to pity himself, trying hard to banish depressing thoughts about his singing, but it didn't seem to be working. Vaguely in his mind, he thought that Antonio's singing was good, despite heavily layered with Spanish accent. The thought that somebody else was better than himself put him into an even more miserable mood.

"_Ooh, I'm yours…"_ Antonio's voice faded into the background as the song ended.

The sound of Elizaveta's applause woke Alfred up from his brooding. "That was great, Antonio! I never thought you could sing like that!" Elizaveta grinned as she clapped.

"Gracias, mi querida," the olive-skinned brunette winked at Elizaveta, earning a dark look from Roderich.

Roderich cleared his throat to regain their attention. "Umm, Elizaveta? You next..?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, sure!" Elizaveta stood up cheerfully, oblivious to the increasing pressure caused by Antonio's wink.

As the audition went on, the four students inside the room were oblivious to the fact that somebody was watching them from the slightly opened door. It was a silver haired teenager with red eyes, who was glaring at Roderich who sat behind the piano near the door. Roderich, however, didn't even realize that somebody was glaring at him.

"I can't believe that Elizaveta is dating that prissy-ass, kesesese…" the silver-haired youth mumbled under his breath, his eyebrows furrowing in disgust. "And now the two of 'em are joining this sissy club as well… This is just unacceptable…"

He immediately silenced himself, however, after he saw Elizaveta standing in front of the piano to sing. Roderich played a jazzy intro while Elizaveta swayed to the music. As Roderich's girlfriend, she was well acquainted to singing and performing on stage, for Roderich was a musician himself. And now, the result was clearly visible; she was enjoying herself and not scared in the slightest.

"_Maybe this time… I'll be lucky… Maybe this time, he'll stay…"_

Alfred recognized the song immediately; it was a song from Glee! It was a duet of Kristen Chenoweth and Lea Michele, and it was certainly a marvelous song. Surprisingly, Elizaveta sang almost as well as the two stars. She kept up with the piano easily, but her voice was not overpowering Roderich's playing. In fact, they complemented each other like a corresponding piece of puzzle.

When Elizaveta arrived at the line, _"Everybody loves a winner… So nobody loved me…", _however, things turned into a mess. Somehow, the silver haired youth behind the door just couldn't hold back his tears when he heard that line, and he started to cry earnestly. His sobs, however, were as loud as the sound of elephants' trumpeting, so the club members quickly realized that they've got an intruder on the door.

Elizaveta, clearly furious to have somebody interrupt her singing, immediately ran to the door and pulled it open with all her might. The door banged open with a crashing noise, revealing the crying teenager behind it.

"Gilbert..? What the hell are you doing there?" Elizaveta asked him incredulously. Her incredulous expression, however, turned into one that showed pure fury. She turned away and ran back into the music room to grab something from her school backpack, which turned out to be a frying pan she must've used for home economics lesson in the morning. Her eyes glinting with madness, she immediately ran back to the door to smash Gilbert's ass with it.

"Elizaveta, stop!" Roderich shouted, realizing what Elizaveta's intention was.

He was too late, however. Before he could do anything, Elizaveta was already pummelling the silver haired youth with her frying pan. "Ow! Stop it, bitch!" Gilbert yelped in pain, trying to shield himself from the deadly swinging frying pan.

"How…" _Bang!_

"Dare…" _Bang!_

"You…" _Stomp!_

"Interrupt my singing!" _Crash!_

Elizaveta practically screamed each syllables, slamming Gilbert continuously with her frying pan as she yelled each words. Immediately, Alfred, Antonio, and Roderich jumped from their seat to stop Elizaveta from killing Gilbert. If this continues, their club will certainly be accused for murder and domestic (?) violence. "Stop, Elizaveta!" Roderich yelled as he grabbed her right arm.

Elizaveta turned swiftly, looking like a positively rabies-infected dog, before she realized that it was Roderich who stopped her. "Oops…" she mumbled under her breath.

"'Oops'! That's what you say after you nearly killed me! Damn you, fucking bitch!" Gilbert screeched like a bat at Elizaveta as he crawled away from the door into the corridor outside.

Elizaveta glared at Gilbert, although her cheeks were blushing out of embarrassment. "Well, it's not my fault! What the hell are you doing, sneaking outside like that?" she hissed dangerously.

"That's none of you business, damn it! Fuck you all prissy-asses!" Gilbert barked like a wounded animal, and he dashed off somewhere, leaving the confused Glee club members.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, guys..! I should just continue the song from where I left…" Elizaveta apologized, her cheeks burning red like tomatoes.

"Nah, you don't need to, Elizaveta. You've secured your place as the female lead when you sang that marvelous song," Alfred interjected. "It was very good."

Elizaveta's cheeks blushed even harder, but she mumbled her 'thank you' as she returned to her seat. "Well, now it's your turn, Alfred," she said as she wiped sweat off her forehead.

"What?" Alfred's head turned 90 degrees to face Elizaveta. "B- But… What about Roderich?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna hear him sing," Elizaveta sighed. "He might be brilliant at playing instruments, but whenever he's singing… Ugh…"

Alfred gulped, cold sweat started to run across his body. He tried to stand up, but found himself nailed onto the plastic chair.

"Come on, Alfred!" Antonio tried cheering Alfred on. He didn't help at all.

Slowly, Alfred stood up and staggered to the front of the room. "Song, Alfred..?" Roderich asked him, trying to look encouraging. He understood how it feels to perform in front of an audience for the first time.

In his panicked state, suddenly one particular song jumped into Alfred mind.

"Umm… Do you know Hot 'n Cold...?"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, another chapter. I've been a little confused about the song choices, though... I know a lot of songs, but I dunno if other ppl know (or like) 'em or not, so I merely chose songs that I thought everybody knows. Oh well... Anyway, if you guys got any suggestions, feel free to PM me or just say it on your review :D **

**Anyway, here's some translation of Antonio's Spanish:**

_**Seguro, mi querida – **_**Sure, my dear.**

_**Gracias, mi querida – **_**Thanks, my dear.**

**I used Google Translate for this, and sometimes its translations are crappy, so feel free to correct me if there are some mistakes.**


End file.
